The 16 proteins identified for the pilot project were cloned and expressed in E. Coli. The cell pastes were analyzed for metal content by x-ray spectroscopy on beamline X-9B. P0001 was found to contain zinc, all other proteins were negative for metal content. P0001 is in its native state a Mn containing protein, in the expression system used it coordinated zinc.